Sadame
by Kerurie-dono
Summary: (JouSeto) People say music is a powerful thing. What if it were so powerful it could bring two people together? What if it could rip two people apart? what if if could cause love? What if it could cause hate? Enough with the 'What if's' Jou is about to fi
1. Sonata

A/N: Hello all! wave Well this is my very first shonen-ai/yaoi fanfic ever! So please be kind!! I got the idea for this story while playing the piano one day. I knew for a while I wanted to write a yaoi but I didn't know what anime or what couple. Then while playing Sadame one day I thought wouldn't it be cool to have story that involved this song in a way? So yeah… that's where this came into light! So anyway enough hearing me ramble about things you really don't care about. On to the disclaimer and all that good stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in anyway, but if I did would be very very very rich and would force Seto and Jounichi to do very naughty things. So with out any further to-do! I proudly present! "Sadame.. it means Destiny!" Enjoy!

_Summary:_ (Jou/Seto) People say music is a powerful thing. What if it were so powerful it could bring two people together? What if it could rip two people apart? what if if could cause love? What if it could cause hate? Enough with the 'What if's' Jou is about to find out for himself.

_Sadame_

Ch 1 "Sonata"

He was beautiful. He _is_ Beautiful. The way his brown hair fell across his face as if the strands were gently kissing every place they touched. The way those glorious ice blue eyes glazed over with boredom as the teacher spoke about things he was sure to have already known. How his normally thin lips slowly parted as he lost his cold icy exterior and became relaxed. He is simply beautiful, everything he is and does.

Katsuya Jounouchi sat ignoring everything around him just admiring the figure before him. A light blush slowly crept on his cheeks as he watched Seto Kaiba run a hand through his brunette colored hair only for it to fall back in the way of those icy eyes. How Jou longed to run his fingers through that same hair. Yes, Jou had a crush. A big one too. He had this crush sense that one day…

-flashback-

"Hey Jou!" the small, purple eyed boy spoke with excitement in his voice, "Are you going to come by the game shop? Grandpa just got some new duel monster cards in!"

Jou smiled at the young multi-colored haired boy. He knew Yugi was trying to cheer him up from the events from earlier that day. He was told he needed an art credit or he couldn't pass high school. Something about being balanced. Well, it was no big deal until he found out none of his friends were taking music as their art credit. They were all taking drawing, painting, and even Aznu was taking photography. Yes, Jou was that desperate. He got over his acute depression until, that is, he made it to the music class.

It turned out he did know one person in that class. Seto Kaiba. Jou even ended up getting seated next to the money bags, thanks for the fact everyone else already paired off with their friends. Kaiba didn't even acknowledge the fact Jou sat next down next to him let alone the fact Jou was in the same room with him.

After a while Jou began to grow angry at Kaiba. It seemed like Kaiba didn't even care about music. It was like he was taking this class just for the credit. Sure, Jou was taking it for the credit too, but at least choose music because it was a passion of his. He loved duel monsters but he loved music even more. To make a long story short Jou hating having this class with Kaiba.

"Yeah Yug, I'll come. I could use something to take my mind off of that class." Jou said with a smile. He started heading out and walking next to Yugi.

"Sorry man, I didn't know what class you were going to sign up for so I went ahead and signed up for drawing."

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done and there isn't much I can do about it. Plus it's only one class at least I still have math and everything else with you guys."

"Yeah I guess you right… Oh! You do remember we have a math test on Monday, right?"

"You bet! I brought my math book home and everythin-" Jou stopped as he noticed he wasn't carrying any books at all.

"Oops… I guess I left my books at school."

"Huh? Oh, we can turn back and go get them if you want."

Jou let out a small sigh, "You go on ahead, I'll run and grab them and I'll meet you at the game shop." Yugi and Jou parted ways as Jou rushed back to the school. Now he only had one problem, where on earth were those books?!

He checked his locker, his other classes, the lunch room, everywhere he could thing of until there was only one place left to look. The music room. (A/N: o.o; wouldn't normal people look in the last class they had first? ; Jou's not very smart is he? )

Jou headed down the long hall way toward the music room. The closer he got he started to hear beautiful music. He had never heard such music in his whole life, He found himself frozen in place, unable to move in fear he would miss a note. The music seemed to just flow through him. It grabbed his soul and held onto it. There were just not enough words to describe how beautiful this music sounded.

It was then he noticed he was now at the door of the music room. How he got there was beyond him. Maybe he, himself, walked there or maybe the music carried him there. All he knew at that moment was the only thing between him and that music was the door in front of him.

He knelt down almost as if that would help him not be seen. He reached out and, with a trembling hand, he slid the door open just enough for him to peek in. He let out a small breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. He was thankful the music kept playing on.

Jou then leaned for ward slightly, using his hand for support, and peeked into the room. The sight was breath taking. Seto Kaiba was the one making this music come to life. He was sitting on the piano stool while those magical fingers seemed to barely grace each key with their presence before moving to the next.

Jou looked on at Kaiba's fingers in complete awe before looking at Seto himself. A light blush made its way onto Jou's face when he saw the state Seto was in. He had taken of his jacket off showing off his arms. They were lean, not an each of fat. He was no stick either. Just enough muscle seemed to hug onto his arms creating the beautiful mounds that Jou saw now.

His hair, which was normally styled to give Seto that powerful CEO look, was now quite disheveled. As if the music itself came and blew it out of place. Those ice blue eyes stared down at the keys in a harsh yet loving way. It was as if he was enjoying what he was doing but fearful he was going to let too much of his ice cold wall down.

Jou sat there watching this scene unfold before him. He barely dared to breathe in fear that he would be the cause for the music to stop. Sadly, the music slowly did come to a halt and Seto let his hand relax. Jou continued to sit paralyzed until he noticed Seto was putting on his jacket back on. He was about to leave!

Jou jumped up so quickly it gave him a head rush which, as a result, made him fall back down to the ground. He had no idea why he was panicking; he just didn't want Seto to know he was watching him. Jou crawled into the room across the hall and shut the door just as Seto was opening the door from the music room. Jou held his breath and waited before daring to peek outside. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Seto was gone. He stood up and hurried home forgetting about his books and Yugi's house. He didn't even sleep that night thanks to that music rushing through his head.

-end flashback-

That pretty much explains where Jou was now. After that day Jou became fascinated with Kaiba. He started to notice how smart he was, how he answered questions with such confidence as if it were simply common sense. How he always seemed to be calm like he was always in control over everything that happened around him. But, there was one thing Jou wanted to see so badly. A smile…

He wanted to see Seto drop that cold, icy exterior and to direct a warm loving smile at him. Of course he knew that would never happen. Why would the great Seto Kaiba ever turn to another male for companionship? Even if he did why would he choose him, Katsuya Jounouchi, who was nothing compared to the CEOs greatness. Jou sighed in frustration. Life just wasn't fair.

"Mr. Jounouchi…"

Why did life always give him the shorter end of the stick every time?

"Mr. Jounouchi…"

Then Seto looked over at him. Why was he looking at him? Could he feel Jou's eyes on him? What was he going to do?

"Mr. Jounouchi!!"

Seto was sure to have seen him looking at him. Maybe he could play it off as if he was really just looking through him. Yeah, that would work.

"MR. JOUNOUCHI!!!!"

Jou was snapped out of his inner debate and brought back to a less appealing sight. His evil Algebra teacher. The man was short and really skinny. He had gray hair that only grew on the sides of his head apparently, which left a large bald spot on the top of his head. His tired gray eyes were magnified by the bottle cap glasses that sat on his thin pointed nose. There were wrinkles around his mouth from frowning so much. Jou could have sworn that man was born frowning.

Yes, this man was pure evil. He could scare children faster than Michael Jackson. He made the devil himself look as nothing more than a care bare. The name this evil went by you ask? The evil called himself, Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka, a walking, talking, living, hell.

"Nice enough for you to join us. It's amazing, you wonder about your grades and yet you fail to pay attention!"

Jou forgot all about Kaiba looking at him and focused on Mr. Tanaka.

"I have no idea what you mean sir. I was listening to every word you said." Jou said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, really? And exactly what was it that I was saying?"

"Mr. Tanaka!" Jou stated in a fake shocked voice, "You weren't listening to yourself? Now what kind of role model is that?!"

Mr. Tanaka began to turn red with anger as the rest of the class began to snicker.

"Fine! If you are so sure of yourself Mr. Jounouchi, you can go solve the problem on the board!"

Just then the bell saying class was over rang and Jou smile at Mr. Tanaka, grabbed his notebook, and left for his next class. _'How lucky was that?!'_ Jou thought happily to himself. He got out of trouble and trying to do something he couldn't in front of the class. Then Jou's happiness grew when he noticed that music was his next class. Two of his favorite things in once place, music and Seto Kaiba! Oh how could his day get any better?!

Jou made his way into the music room. The room had tall white walls with black music notes painted on them. Once you walked in you were welcomed by a black grand piano that stood proudly only a few feet away from the door. The very same piano that Seto sat at that day. To the right of the door was a long black board that was covered with notes explaining musical theory and other things. To the left of the door were five tables in two rows with two chairs at each one. Three tables in the front row and two in the back row.

Jou turned and walked to the table he shared with Seto. Of course Seto was already sitting there, paper work covering most of the table. One clear spot was left in front of Jou's seat. Jou couldn't help but smile to himself. Even though Kaiba acted really mean, Jou truly believed that Seto was a loving and caring person on the inside. He just didn't trust many people to see that side of him. He would never tell Seto this in a million years though.

Jou took in a small breath and went and sat next to Seto. Today was the day. Jounouchi planned on acting nicer toward Seto and try to get on speaking terms with him. Even though he had a crush on Seto he was always scared how Kaiba would react to it so he kept on being mean to him, that way Kaiba would never get a clue.

"Hello, Kaiba." Jou smiled at him in a friendly way. Seto didn't even look up from his paper work let alone say hello back. Jou sighed and laid his head down waiting for the rest of the class and the teacher to show up.

Jou sat up in respect as soon as the music teacher, Miss. Susan, walked in. She was a chubby English woman, not really fat just plump. She has short blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun today. Her rosy cheeks and bring green eyes were a clear reminder that this woman seemed to always be happy and cheerful.

"Good day class!" Her voice fit her perfectly; it was very clear and full of happiness. Her Japanese was wrapped around her unique English accent. It seemed to be full of history and wisdom and at the same time it seemed to yell 'I am English and I am proud!' She was Jou's favorite teacher by far.

"I have a surprise for you all!" She said in a sing-song voice. She smiled as she walked over to a closet and began to pull out instruments.

"Today we are all going to play! I'm going to pick you all out one at a time and you will come up here, pick out an instrument and play a song for the class!"

A few people looked a little nervous but still excited. Jou for once couldn't wait until his name was called.

"I guess we will go in order by tables…" Miss. Susan said, "Starting with table one, Miss. Ayumi."

The girl named Ayumi stood wand walked to the front and Jou sighed. He was sitting at table four so that meant he would be on of the last to play! Jou sat back in his chair and listened to everyone else play until; finally, it was his turn.

"Next up, ah.. the wonderful Mr. Katsuya!"

Jou couldn't help but smiled at the use of his first name.

"Please, Miss. Susan, only my dad calls me that. Even my close friends still call me Jounouchi." Jou said in a joking manner as he stood from his seat.

"But Katsuya is such a fine name and it's about time you bloody used it!"

Jou chuckled as he walked to the front and looked over the instruments. He spotted a guitar and smile to himself. No one had played it yet, so he may as well, right? Jou picked up the guitar and sat down on the piano stool. He couldn't help but get a light blush along his cheeks when he remembered that way Seto played the piano.

"The guitar, huh? It fits you Katsuya."

Jou smiled at her and then looked at the guitar in his hands. He brought the pick to the strings and then it was like he was Katsuya Jounouchi no more. It was simply amazing. His fingers caressed the strings and moved up and down the neck with such grace it seemed almost inhuman. The music seemed to wrap around Jou as if saying 'This is my master and no one shall touch him but I.' The only words to really describe it is 'breath taking.'

After a while Jou' s hands slowed to a stop and he awakened from his trance. Jou let out a breath and looked at the class and saw everyone was looking back at him with shocked expressions. Even Seto was looking right at him with an amazed look on his face. Jou gulped a bit, he didn't think it sounded that bad.

"Ummm… was it that bad?"

Miss. Susan was the first person to snap out of it. "Katsuya! That was wonderful!"

After that was said it was like the spell was broken and everyone began to clap. Jou's cheeks turned pink as he put the guitar down and walked back to his seat next to Seto.

Seto! Jou almost forgot about him! He was going to play next. Jou was finally going to see Seto play again! Jou glanced over only to see a very sick looking Seto. Kaiba had a hand on his head as if he was in great pain. His cheeks were flushed with a punk tint as if he has a fever.

"Kaiba? Are you okay?"

Kaiba's eyes just closed tighter and he shook his head no.

"Alright! Next up is our own Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Miss. Susan's cheerful voice rang out. Making Seto's head pound harder.

"Miss. Susan, I think Kaiba is sick." Jou said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sick?" Miss. Susan's normal smiled faded into a look of worry. "Oh dear, Katsuya be a dear and take him to the nurse."

"Yes, ma'am"

Jou shook off an on coming blush as he helped Seto stand and head toward the door. To Jou's surprise Seto didn't push him away instead he held on to Jou's shoulder for support. _'He really must be sick'_ Jou though to him self as they walked out of the door and into the hallway. As soon as the got a little further down the hallway Seto pushed Katsuya away from him harshly.

"Don't touch me mutt."

Jou was taken aback now. Was he not just holding on to him? Now he was pushing him away calling him mutt? Jou felt his temper begin to flare but he held it back. He still hadn't gotten on speaking terms with Kaiba like he wanted yet.

"I was trying to help. You're sick…"

"I am not sick! I'm just stressed…" Seto leaned against a wall and rubbed his temples.

At that moment Jou noticed this was a chance to get closer to Seto. The only question was would Seto think he was a freak for trying or would he be okay with it? Well there was only one real way to find out. Jou just prayed he didn't come off as a weirdo.

"Well…umm…When I'm stressed I take a walk or talk to someone about it. So… if you want… we could… I mean I could go walk outside with you."

There he said it. That wasn't so bad, but then again why did he now wish he could take it back? Jou looked up at Seto he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Jou was about to say sorry and take back what he said when Seto finally spoke.

"Alright."

"Well I just felt I should offer and- wait… what?"

Seto sighed and rubbed his temples again trying to make his head stop pounding.

"I said alright."

'_He said yes? I get to hang out with him?! Oh this could even be like a date! No not a date, people don't go on walks for dates do they? Oh this is so great! Someone up there loves me today!' _

Jou felt he could jump up and dance, but he snapped out of it when Seto began to head toward the exit. Well, more like he was trying to get there but not doing a very good job at it.

"Here let me at least help."

"I don't need your help."

"I know you don't just humor me okay?"

Jou opened the door that led to the outside grounds for Seto and followed him out the door staying close behind him. They both walked side by side in a very uncomfortable silence that seemed to last for hours. Then Seto spoke.

"Why are you walking with me mutt?"

Jou looked up at the dark haired CEO, his puppy dog eyes shinning with confusion.

"You told that I could."

"That's not what I mean! Why would you want to?"

"Well I thought about it some and it seemed kind of pointless for us to keep fighting over meaningless things. So I just though we could become friends or maybe at least get on speaking terms. Don't you think so?"

Jou tried to hide the hopefulness in his voice but he knew he was doing a very poor job. How Seto managed to hide all his emotions was beyond him. Katsuya always wore his emotions right on his sleeves. He could never keep them in for too long; he just hoped his feelings for Seto would stay deep inside him forever. He could never tell Seto how he truly felt. Seto would laugh at him and reject him in the coldest way ever. That would simply crush him. It was a risk Jou was not willing to take.

"I guess…." Seto said looking at Jou for a second before looking forward once again.

The uncomfortable silence came back and this time no one spoke right away. After what seemed hours but was really about twenty minutes Jou broke the silence.

"So do you want to talk about why you're so stressed?"

"Not really." Seto responded coldly.

"Well, if you're not going to talk what was the point of letting me come with you?"

"To make you shut up."

"I don't believe that."

"You should."

"But I don't"

Just then Seto stopped and swung around so abruptly that Jou almost fell over but luckily he kept his balance. Seto was looking dead into Jou's eyes as if he was trying to see right through him.

"Why would it matter to you?"

Katsuya suddenly found himself flustered. All Kaiba was doing was looking at him yet it was as if he couldn't breathe.

"I… t-told you already." Jou forced out while trying to remember to breathe at the same time. Seto looked at him a while longer and then turned away as if to take this answer for now. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the whole time Jou was kicking himself until Seto finally spoke up.

"I'm stressed about a lot of things really. It's not just one thing."

Jou couldn't help but let a small grin form on his lips. Seto was opening up to him! Not some other rich kid, not a teacher, not even some quack he paid to just sit there and ask 'how does that make you feel' the whole time. He was opening to him, Katsuya Jounouchi!

"What kind of things?"

Seto sighed a bit as if he had answered that same question over fifty times.

"Work, school, taking care of my brother, people, pretty much just life all together."

"Well if you treat everything else like you do school then it doesn't surprise me that you're so stressed."

"What is that supposed to mean, mutt?" Seto snapped with a type of warning in his voice. Jou blinked a few times and thought of how to put it with out Kaiba hurting him.

"You just take everything in a serious way. You need to just relax once and a while. You're still a teenager. You could joke around at school some and when you hang out with your brother you could play with him. I understand there is no way you can play around at your job; after all you're an important guy there. But at home I am sure your just Seto Kaiba the big brother. Not the CEO."

Jou looked up at Kaiba and smiled. He was just so happy! He and Kaiba were talking, not yelling, not fighting, not calling each other; they were simply talking.

"How can you be so sure?" Seto asked, his voice almost losing its cold spite but somehow managed to keep it.

"Well, I know Mokuba sees you only as his big brother from the way you two act. I'm not sure how everyone at school thinks of you though."

"Well... What do you think of me?"

At that question Jou stopped in his tracks. How was he going to answer something like that?! He had to think of something fast though; Seto was looking right at him waiting for an answer.

"What I think of you?" Jou stammered out with quite a bit of force. Kaiba nodded at him and kept waiting for his answer. Jou would just have to talk around how he really felt. Just say some of the things, not all.

"I think you could be really nice. I see the way you act around your brother. That cold mask you wear seems to melt and you become a kind and caring person. For some reason though you don't let anyone else see that person. It's not because you think you 'too good' for everyone else. It seems like you just don't want to let anyone else in."

Everything in Jou told him to shut up now. That was a good enough answer for Seto, yet Jou could not stop himself.

"I don't think it's fair though…" _'Shut up!'_

"What isn't fair?"

"You keep that smile hidden away from everyone else. It isn't fair to keep something like that to yourself. So I have made a choice." '_Shut up now or else he will know!'_

"I will be the first person for you to trust with that smile." _'MORON!!' _

Seto looked shocked but shook it off quickly and then spoke. "Why though? Why go through so much trouble for a smile?"

"Be-Because…" _'Ugh! How hard is it?! Shut your face hole!'_

"Because why?"

Jou mumbled something that he could hardly hear himself let alone Seto. _'Ugh! Why do I even try?! Teens today, all into that rap crap and comic books!' _(A/N: XD I like Jou's voices!)

"What?"

"Because! I think…that I….that I…"

"You what?"

"That I'm falling in love with you!"

Jou's eyes grew as wide as Seto's did and he clamped his hands over his mouth. How could he say that?! No! Now Kaiba was going to hate him for sure! This couldn't be happening! It just had to be a bad dream.

"I…I…" Jou's face felt hot and his stomach began to turn widely. He was going to be sick! He couldn't let Seto see him like this. Not after what he just said.

"I… I'm sorry!" With that Jou turned and rushed away from a very shocked and confused Seto. _'How could I?! How can I ever face him again?!' _

Jou stopped about a block away from school and turned beside a building before getting sick. He was so embarrassed and heart broken. He knew Seto would never feel the same about him. He wished he could crawl under a rock and die. Maybe just fall asleep and never wake up. To sum it all up Jou hated himself right now, and he didn't think he could ever forgive himself for what he done. And if he couldn't forgive himself then how could Seto ever even look at him again? Oh, how he wished he could wake from this nightmare but yet this was no nightmare. It was real…

Ch. 1 End.

A/N: Well that's Chapter one! How did everyone like it? Good? Bad? Please review! I love to hear your thoughts!

Trailer for Ch. 2: Jou has just slipped his feelings out to Seto! How can he ever look Seto in the eyes again?! Will Seto hate him or will he embrace him? And what is this about Jou leaving the music class he loves so?! Next chapter… "Overture"


	2. Overture

A/N: wow! I got more reviews than I thought I did! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. When I read your comments it really wants me to stop being such a lazy person and get the next chapter up. Thank you!

A lot of thanks to RachiexXx for being my betta! You're such a sweetie! This chapter is just for you! -

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any way, for if I did it really wouldn't be allowed to be played on Kids WB if you get what I mean.

oujou – translates into princess

_Sadame_

Ch. 2 "Overture"

Jou's eyes grew as wide as Seto's did and he clamped his hands over his mouth. How could he say that! No! Now Kaiba was going to hate him for sure! This couldn't be happening! It just had to be a bad dream.

"I…I…" Jou's face felt hot and his stomach began to turn widely. He was going to be sick! He couldn't let Seto see him like this. Not after what he just said.

"I… I'm sorry!" With that Jou turned and rushed away from a very shocked and confused Seto. _'How could I! How can I ever face him again!' _

Jou stopped about a block away from school and turned beside a building before getting sick. He was so embarrassed and heart broken. He knew Seto would never feel the same about him. He wished he could crawl under a rock and die. Maybe just fall asleep and never wake up. To sum it all up Jou hated himself right now, and he didn't think he could ever forgive himself for what he done. And if he couldn't forgive himself then how could Seto ever even look at him again? Oh, how he wished he could wake from this nightmare but yet this was no nightmare. It was real…

Seto watched as Jou ran off in complete shock. Did he hear that right? Jounouchi Katsuya was falling for him? It didn't make any sense at all. Jounouchi was always happy, always smiling, always looking like the weight of the real world had yet to come upon his shoulders.

That was one reason he was also so cold toward him. It didn't seem fair that he had more to carry than anyone else. It even seemed as Jou didn't have any worries or cares at all. As an end result Seto would pick on him, make him mad, call him names, and anything else he could do to make the blonde haired beauty feel even the smallest bit of his pain.

Wait a moment… Did he just call Jounouchi beautiful? Yes, it was true he was attractive. Any moron could see that much. Those golden locks that seemed to fall every which way, the big brown eyes that constantly reminded him of a small puppy dog just begging for attention from his master. But, did Seto want to step up and become that master? To protect the pup from harm and make sure that bright smile always shined upon that sweet face?

No. No he did not. He already had too many people look at him for advice, help, to guide them. He did not want yet another pair of eyes boring down on him begging for reassurance. How could he give out any more when he barely had any left for himself? No, he could not allow Jou's infatuation to continue much longer. He would not allow Jou to begin to look at him with a caring look in his eyes. He would not allow those eyes to have a wishing and longing in them. He would not have them be saddened when he could not return those feelings.

He would simply be colder toward the pup. He had slowly started to be kinder to him, for a reason even he didn't know. With all this decided he knew this beginning friendship with Jou would also have to come to a halt.

Suddenly Seto felt a small twinge that went from his stomach all the way to his chest. It was a strange feeling, one he had never felt before. Maybe it was pity for having to push the pup away when he looked at him with such caring in his eyes. Well, pity or no pity Seto had to push Jou away. Not just for himself, but for Jou as well. Seto would only cause pain in the end.

The loud screeching of the school bell ripped Seto away from his internal debate. Music was his last class of the day so that meant school was letting out. Seto let out a small sigh of relief. Now he could go collect his things and head home, hopefully to stay there for a while. Seto turned and headed back to the music room.

He peeked in and was happy when he saw the room was empty. He was in no mood to sit around and listen to pointless rambling. He made his way to the table he shared with Jou. He was actually kind of happy Jou sat down next to him. Not for any real reason, just simply that he couldn't stand anyone else in that class. When he yelled at any of them they would turn and run like a coward. His pup, on the other hand, stood and took the challenge head on.

Seto shook the though away when he noticed the smirk growing on his lips. He must have been growing ill. He had to get home and rest, maybe that would help a bit. Seto bent down to gather up his things but stopped when he noticed Jou's things still there. The pup must have run off without thinking about it. Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh. He was in no mood to do a good deed. He should just leave the books and things there. Not that he truly cared mind you. He just knew how mad he would be if someone took his things.

With that in mind Seto let out another tired sigh and collected Jou's things along with his own. _'Should I return them to him tonight or should I just wait until the morning?' _he thought to himself.

"Tomorrow," Seto told himself aloud. He needed to get home and had no time to stop by Jounouchi's house. _'On the other hand.. .' _Kaiba thought to himself, _'what if there is something the pup needs in here? Maybe I should return it to him…'_

"Ugh! Why must something of such simplicity be so hard!"

'_Why? Because, you know the truth. It was fine when you secretly looked on at the pup; but now that he looks back you don't know what to do.'_

"… I'm talking to myself…. I have now reached a new all time low in my life."

Seto sighed and left the class room not bothering to shut the door or turn of the lights behind him. He made his way outside the school with only a few eyes of curiosity looking on at him. It must have looked strange that Seto Kaiba was carrying someone else's books. Whose they did not know, nor would they ever. Seto knew though that if a few of those gold digging women found out it was Jou's belongings; Seto may never see the pup ever again. Kaiba walked towards the black limo and stepped in after the driver opened the door for him.

"Where too, Master Kaiba?"

"The hou-… uh…."

Where too indeed? Should he head home or head toward the pup's house? Seto looked down at the books in his hand. Should he wait? Would going to him this early put idea in Jou's head? Seto shook his head trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. He didn't care what happened to the mutt. Why should he? But, deep inside he knew why he should care.

Kaiba opened Jou's school planner and looked to see what his address was and then told his driver where to go. The limo pulled out of the school parking lot and headed toward the more 'rough' side of town. Kaiba stared out the tinted window in deep thought. He knew what he had to do. He would give Jounouchi his books and not even bring up what was said in the school yard. If Jou did say something about it he would simply say he does not return those feelings. Easy, he had done it to many girls at his school who confessed feelings for him. Most were gold diggers anyway so he ended up enjoying turning them down.

Before Kaiba even noticed the limo had come to a stop. The driver stepped out and walked around and opened the door waiting for the elder Kaiba brother to step out.

"We have arrived Master Kaiba."

Seto stepped out of the limo with what seemed a practiced grace. Cold azure eyes started up at the tattered looking building. How could anyone stand to live there was beyond him. Then again, Jounouchi may not have much of a choice in the matter. Seto shook his head to rid the thought. It didn't matter to him if Jou had a choice or not. Now to give back these books so he could head home. With a new determination, Seto Kaiba headed toward the building, books in hand.

JOU'S POV

Jou stumbled into the apartment building which he referred to as home. How could have he been so stupid! He let the words just slip out of his mouth because he got flustered by Kaiba's questions. _'I'm falling in love with you!' _The words still echoed in his mind over and over again. How was he ever going to face Kaiba at school tomorrow? How was he going to face him ever again for that matter?

Katsuya let out a groan as he began to climb the stairs to his floor. It was days like this he really wished the elevator was working. Jou almost laughed to himself. When the land lord ever got around to fixing the elevator he would be named prince of the monkeys. Sense that wasn't happening anytime soon Jou knew neither was a working elevator.

Jou looked at the floors as he passed them. The wallpaper was peeling and most of the floor smelt as if they hadn't been cleaned sense the building was built. Which that wouldn't have surprise him one bit. The whole place was practically screaming "condemn me!" The atmosphere just added on to Jou's great mood. He was going to slip into depression soon, he just knew it.

Jou let out a sigh of relief when he made it to his floor. Now he could go hide in his room for the rest of his life or until Kaiba moved to a new city. Which ever came first. Jou walked slowly to the door to his apartment. The door read 309, yet the 9 was now hanging at an angle. He would have to fix that sometime. Not now though, he barley had the energy to walk right now.

The blonde pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and was about to walk inside when he heard a soft crying behind him. He knew right away what it was before even turning to look. "Kimi-chan…" Jou spoke softly.

He turned and sure enough a few doors away from him he saw a small girl about the age of five. She wore faded overalls that had a hole in the knee. Her shirt was also real faded from all the washes it has been through. The tennis shoes she wore, once a pink color, now were faded and covered with dirt. Her brown hair was pulled into two pig tails that fell into soft waves. One of her small hand clung protectively to the ear of a large stuffed bunny that was filthy and seemed that it would fall apart any time now. The girls other small hand was rubbing her eye as she sobbed quietly, almost in fear that someone would hear her and she would be punished for it.

Jou let out a sigh. He was so caught up in his own depression that he almost didn't see the poor girl. He would just have to push the embarrassment and the will to crawl into a dark hole for the rest of his life to the side for now. Right now the cute little girl he had grown fond of needed his company; and there was no way he was going to refuse her of it.

Jounouchi walked over and picked the crying girl into his arms as if she were his own to take care of. In a sense she was, all the younger kids in this building were. Most of their parents would leave and they would be locked out days at a time. This little one in his arms seemed to have it the hardest and such a young age.

"Hello Kimi-chan. Did papa lock the door again?" he asked her with a loving yet worried tone.

Kimi nodded and hugged him around the neck still clinging onto the bunny's ear. She sniffed and settled her head into the crock of his neck. Jou couldn't help but smile. Kimi was so adorable, how could anyone neglect her?

"Do you want to stay with me until your papa gets home?"

Kimi looked up at him. Her emerald colored eyes sparkled with happiness. She was so easily pleased. How he missed such innocence; to be happy over the smallest things in life. It saddened him to know that soon this sweet child would soon lose that innocence and see the world for what it truly was.

"Can we play a game, Kat-chan?"

"Of Course we can! But, I'm sure you need a snack and a nap first."

Her small tummy growled in answer to his suggestion to food. Just as he though, she was probably starving. She may have not even eaten since the last time he fed her a banana and that was two days ago. The blonde carried the young girl into his apartment and sat her down on the battered looking couch and smiled at her. He didn't have to worry about his dad coming home for quite a while so he could feed her all he wanted. His dad would always get so mad when he gave food to the kids in the building. It was true it was hard enough to get what the two of them needed let alone other people's children but Jou didn't have the heart to turn Kimi away empty handed.

"Sit there and I'll go get your snack."

"Okay Kat-chan!" She replied back with a big grin on her face; her eyes sparkling enthusiastically.

Jou chuckled and walked into the kitchen and dug around in the cabinets looking for something decent for the child to eat. He smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a box of gram crackers. Katsuya pulled one out of the box and took a bite from one of the corners; he smiled when he tasted them. They weren't stale; Kimi would get her snack after all.

He set some on a plate and took them out to Kimi who was still sitting in the spot Jou put her in. She smiled up at him and her eyes grew brighter at the sight of the food. Jou set them down in front of her and she gobbled them up rather quickly before cuddling up next to Jou on the sofa.

"Alright little oujou it's time for a nap."

"I don't wanna…"

"Too bad…" Jou stated lovingly, "You wanna grow up and be a beautiful princess don't you? Then you need to take naps and get beauty sleep and you will be the most beautiful girl ever."

"Really?"

Jou smiled. "Really…"

Kimi's smile grew in an understanding way before she opened her mouth to speak. "Does that mean Kat-chan sleeps a lot?"

Jou chuckled at the comment and pulled a blanket off the couch to cover her up with. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Kat-chan?"

"What is it, princess?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

Jou chewed on his bottom lip a bit, "I don't really know any."

"Can Kat-chan sing then? Mama used to do that before she went to be an angel."

Jou looked at her sadly. How could he tell her no after that? He racked his brain trying to think of a lullaby to sing to her. Then Jou thought of a lullaby his mother sang to him and his sister before his parents split up. He just hoped her could remember all of the words.

"Okay, I know one lullaby…" Jou smiled at her and began to hum softly to the beat of the song before letting the words flow out of his mouth.

"_Smile sweet child, _

_Let the world see you glow._

_Please don't frown, _

_Let everyone know._

_That the tears of angels fall for you._

_Taking all of the pain_

_that the world brings to you._

_Let the tears of angels _

_fall down your face._

_Let them wrap around you;_

_like silken lace._

_For the angels cry _

_when they see you frown._

_So Laugh, sweet child,_

_don't let them down. _

_Be strong, sweet child,_

_for it will soon go away._

_Soon it was all go,_

_just not today._

_Pleas smile, sweet child_

_and stay true._

_For the tears of the angels,_

_fall down for you."_

Jou slowly came to an end and smiled down at the sleeping child. She truly was adorable. He leaned down and placed another small kiss on her forehead before standing up. Jou jumped at the sound of something falling outside the door. He moved quietly to the door trying not wake Kimi and slowly opened the door.

SETO POV

Seto walked inside the horrid looking building in front of him. He took a breath as he looked back down at the planner to see which number he needed to go too. He was just going to hand the books over and tell Jou he didn't return the feelings. Seto would make sure he was extra cold while doing it too.

The elder Kaiba brother walked toward the elevator just to be met with an 'Out of Order' sign. He let out a frustrated sigh and changed his destination to the stair well instead. He took in a breath and almost coughed. There was a horrible smell coming from most of the floors. But, he could see why.

The peeling wallpaper was yellow at the top from all the cigarette smoke that passed down the halls. The smell of alcohol was strong against his nose. He could hear children crying and some one yelling behind the closed doors. How could the pup stand to be in a place like this? Yes, he may not have had much of a choice but Seto would have gone to a homeless shelter before staying in a place like this.

Seto finally made it to the hall with the 300's on the door. He was supposed to find room 309. He walked down the hall that seemed to be a little less dirty and more quite than all the other halls. Not by much mind you, but a bit.

Kaiba made it to Jou's door and raised his hand to knock but stopped by the sound from inside. It sounded like humming. These walls must be paper thin but Seto wasn't thinking that at the moment. All he could think of was what that noise was.

The humming soon was followed by soft singing. The brunette looked down at the door and noticed it was cracked a bit. He quietly pushed it open a little more till the crack was big enough for him to peek through. The site he saw was so adorable he held his breath as if breathing would make it disappear.

Jou was sitting on a coffee table with his eyes closed singing softly. Seto's eyes moved from the pup to a small form on the couch. A young girl was slowly fighting the urge to close her eyes and drift into sleep. Her eyes would slowly drift close and open once again as she cuddled close to a stuffed rabbit in her arms. The child finally gave up and let her eyes close and her breathing evened out signaling that she had fallen into dream land.

Jou sang the last few verses of the sweet lullaby that told the child that angels cried for her pain. It was a sweet song and Seto wondered where the pup had learned it. Maybe from his own parents, Kaiba wasn't sure. He just knew he was already fond of the song. The pup opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping form of the child. He smiled lovingly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The child moved a bit but did not wake.

The pup stood up and stretched but was careful to make no noise in fear he may wake the sleeping girl next to him. Kaiba moved to shut the door quietly so he could act as if he just arrived. He pulled the door closed and smiled when no noise was made, sadly though someone wanted to punish Kaiba for his sin of spying. The books under his arm slipped out and fell to the floor with a loud bang. Kaiba cringed at the noise and bent down and hurriedly picked them up. Maybe, Jou didn't hear the noise and he was still safe but the sound of a door opening behind him proved him to be wrong.

Kaiba turned around to see the pup staring at him. How he wanted to hit himself out of stupidity, how could he get caught like this? Wait, why did it matter if the pup saw him out here or not? He was just about to knock on the door anyway, so Jou would have seen him here anyway.

"K-Kaiba…" Jou face turned a lovely shade of rouge when he saw Kaiba in front of his door.

Seto stood and fixed his jacket some before nodding a hello to Jou. "Jou.."

Kaiba could have kicked himself just then. He said Jou instead of mutt. He was sure he was putting the wrong ideas into the pups head right now. Yes he was going to turn him down but Seto never lead anyone on. It just seemed like a shallow thing to do. The two stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Jou spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke softly almost as if he was horribly embarrassed to be standing in front of the brunette.

Seto held out Jou's book to him and the pup just stared at them dumbly before looking back at Kaiba. "You left them at school. I was just going to leave them there but then I though how irritated I would have been if someone stole my things, so I brought them to you."

The blonde stared at the book and took them from Seto and smiled at him. "Um… thank you." He said quietly a light blush creeping its way onto Jou's cheeks. They stood in silence again this time not sure who should speak up first.

'_Turn him down!' _Seto though angrily at himself to no avail. '_It's simple, just talk to him like you did all those girls at school.'_

Seto opened his mouth to speak but Jou beat him to it. "I'm sorry…" His comment was so soft Seto wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"About what?"

"For what I said earlier. I didn't mean too… it just kind of came out… well I mean… I didn't mean it…. Well I did I just… uhh… I really am sorry." Jou rambled on the whole time praying Kaiba would stop him.

"Jou…" Seto said with a sigh, he had to turn him down. "Look I don-…"

"Kat-chan?"

The two boys froze at the sound of a small voice. Seto looked over to see the young girl Jou was singing too was awake. She yawned cutely and rubbed her right eye sleepily with one hand while the other clung to her bunny's ear.

"Kimi-chan… I'm sorry did we wake you up?"

The girl nodded a bit and walked over and looked up at Seto. Her emerald eyes starred at him for a while before she smiled brightly at him. Seto couldn't help but grin back. She reminded him of Mokuba when he was younger. Always smiling up at everyone; even strangers.

"Who are you? Are you Kat-chan's friend?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba, and who are you?" Kaiba asked softly while bending down to her level. Jou looked at Seto in shock; he had never seen him act to kindly to anyone but his brother. Then again, the girl was only five so maybe Seto was just being nice because she was so young.

"I'm Kimi Endoh. Kat-chan is playing with me until papa gets home."

"He is? Are you having fun?"

Kimi nodded happily and smiled, "I always have fun with Kat-chan! Are you here to play with Kat-chan too?"

Seto smiled and shook his head, "I came to give him some book he left at school. I have to go home and see my little brother. He may be worried because I didn't come right home like I said I would."

"Will Set-chan come again to play?"

"We'll see…"

"Yay!" Kimi smiled up at Jou, "Kat-chan! I made a new friend!"

The pup smiled back at her, "I see that… why don't you go sit while I show Kaiba out and tell him goodbye?"

Kimi nodded and waved at Seto, "Bye-bye Set-chan!" Then she turned and skipped back into the apartment. Jou walked out enough to shut the door behind him. Then looked up at Seto not sure what to say again.

"I didn't know you babysat mutt…"

"I don't, her dad just kind of forgets about her sometimes, so I let her stay with me until her dad comes back."

"Forgets? You mean neglect…"

"Don't worry about it, it happens a lot here. I'm kind of use to it now." Jou's cheeks turned pink from more embarrassment. If Seto didn't know any better he would say the pup was about ready to simply die from all the embarrassment. "So, what were you saying before Kimi came out?"

"Uh… It was nothing. Just try not to forget your books anymore mutt. I'm not going to be this nice every time you forget something."

With that Kaiba turned and headed out of the building. He walked over to his limo and climbed in telling the driver to head home. The driver nodded and pulled away from the building, driving toward the Kaiba mansion. Why didn't he turn the pup down when he had the chance? He didn't confirm or deny any feelings. How stupid of himself. It must had been because he was talking to the girl. She was so much like how Mokuba was at that age that he couldn't help and get caught up talking to her.

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would just have to tell Jou tomorrow at school. There was no way a Kaiba was going to act shallow and lead him on. No matter if it was the mutt or not. Kaiba nodded silently to himself. Yes, that's what he would do; just tell Jou that he didn't return the feelings tomorrow.

Sadly things weren't going the way Kaiba planned though. The next day at school Jou wasn't in the music class. Kaiba knew he was at school though, he had seen him earlier with his little group of friends. Miss. Susan walked in and welcomed everyone in her normal cheerful voice. She started calling roll but stopped at Jou's name and looked up at the empty sadly.

"So it's true… Mr. Katsuya is thinking of leaving this class. Pity, he was such a good musician."

"Leaving?" Seto said with out noticing it was aloud instead of inside his head.

"Yes, Mr. Katsuya said he wasn't sure this class was for him and is thinking about changing classes. I just thought he would at least come a few more times before leaving us." She sighed and went on through the roll.

"_Is he leaving because of me!' _Seto thought to himself almost in a saddened tone. Then that same feeling Seto had the other day came back to him. It started in the pit of his stomach and moved up to his chest. Seto hated this feeling and wanted to make it stop, but he didn't know how.

Was the pup the one causing this feeling? If so why was he having this effect on Seto? What if it wasn't even the pup but the absence of the pup? Seto shook the though away, there was no way he returned those feelings. Even if he did, which he did not, he couldn't tell Jou how he felt. There was no way Seto could stand having to hurt the pup in the end.

Kaiba didn't know what he wanted to do now. How could he when he didn't even know what he was feeling? Nothing made any sense right now. He thought that all he had to do was push the pup away but now he wasn't to sure if he would be able too. Not after seeing how kind Jou was. No! He wouldn't get any feelings for the mutt. He refused to let himself.

Seto pulled out his laptop when he noticed Miss Susan was just going over some musical theory. He had to get his mind off all this. The CEO didn't know what he was going to do but one thing was for sure, he would have to make up his mind soon. Seto knew this too as he started at the blank word document that wasn't going to get any text on it. He silently made up his mind by the end of the class that he would go talk to Jou. The only question now was: What was he going to say?

Ch. 2 End

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! I had a huge writers block but no worries I'm back! thank you to everyone who reviewed for Chapter one! Please keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what you think of my story!

Next Chapter: Nocturne…


End file.
